Reborn, Literally
by Alice39
Summary: I thought that life after death was my greatest fear. That was until I found out that I was reborn into Reborn's Arcobaleno body. No pun intended.
1. Bright lights and fainting

Reborn, Literally

* * *

><p><em>Death is an art as much as it is a tragedy.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Bright lights and fainting<strong>

* * *

><p>It was fast.<p>

A blur of fuzzy moments intertwining each other as the world looked like it was mixing up everything else.

And just like that...

I died.

* * *

><p>I am scared of death. But in my defense, who isn't?<p>

There are no real records of life after death. There are fables of heaven and hell, of rebirth after sometime. But in the end, there were no non-fiction, true to life account of what happened.

No matter what some rumors perceive, there isn't anyone who came back to life to tell the tale.

So in all actuality, I think that it's not really death that I was afraid of.

It was life after death.

Assuming there's such a thing, of course.

* * *

><p>I woke up to bright lights.<p>

It was a blast of seven different colors of the rainbow that seemingly fell from the skies. It was a beautiful, scenic view if not for the fact that it was pretty sore to my eyes. I closed my eyes as I tried my hardest not to focus on the sheer roughness presented by the beautiful show of lights.

What kind of life after death is this?

As I feel the wave of the bright lights come into a stop, I blinked open my eyes and focused it into my surroundings. Where am I?

"Chaos-kun," A soft, tiny female voice called out from behind me. Surely, she didn't refer to me, right? After all, I was a girl. The voice called out once again, "Chaos-kun?"

Not believing that I'm actually the one the female voice was referring to, I just went and faced the direction of the voice to sate her.

...wow.

I blinked once, twice.

The person, the female, who was calling out to me was nothing but a small infant. She had short, dark blue hair and similar sea blue eyes that looked onto me. Not to mention that she was wearing a pretty much weird, cosplay attire to boot.

And let's not forget the fact that she was an infant, for some deity's sake!

"What?"

I asked the question, but the voice wasn't mine. At all. It was way too high pitched, not to mention masculine, to be mine.

I was a girl. A teenage girl.

Is this my second life?

I blank out before I can even think any more.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm a bad author, considering that I made another story when I have idk, 5 other unfinished multi-chapter stories? Well, I'm a little stressed about schoolworks right now that I just entertained this plot bunny in my head. And to be nice, I will start to make this my first-ever regularly updated story. The schedule will be posted in the next chapter.

And woah, of all people to be reborn in, I chose Reborn. Not that it's a bad thing, anyway, it's just difficult. But refreshing. And we haven't really seen much of Reborn before he became a tutor so it's all good. And hard.

Another thing, the icon's picture isn't mine, credits to the owner.


	2. Why is my life way too confusing

Reborn, Literally

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewer's Corner<strong>

Lol, a girl in a boy's body. I would love that. Wait, does she have to be asexual? - LooksxxxFool

* * *

><p>It was pretty possible that I was in a state of comatose, dreaming of these pretty unbelievable things. After all, what are the chances that I was reborn into one of the manga that I had just recently finished reading? Nada, right?<p>

First of all,I have my doubts. I may just be egging on myself to believe that I was in this place, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, just after the oh-so-sacred "Fated Day" had occurred. I wouldn't really put it past me because I am a pretty imaginative person while I was alive, not to these extremes though.

Second, I... Don't quite understand it myself. I know and I felt my death but I don't remember myself. I don't know who I really am before I died. Pieces of small fragmented memories of my life popped up but nothing too noteworthy. Nothing that can help me define who I really was.

If anything, I know more information about different manga and anime series than the information I have about my past life.

I have no idea if that's funny or sad. Not that I'm willing to find out, of course.

But still, I don't know. I'm in this pitch black darkness again and maybe what happened minutes or even seconds ago may have just been after-effects of my death. Maybe.

Life after death is very confusing.

"Stop whining." A low, husky male voice commanded deep within my thoughts and that was the last thing I heard.

I opened my eyes again and was pleasantly surprised that this time I was welcomed by neither pitch black darkness nor too bright lights.

I blinked my eyes twice before I let it gaze over the sceneries when my body moved to the side out of internal reflex, only to found out a second later that a bullet whizzed right past me.

What the actual hell.

"That's not nice at all, Colonello-san." That familiar, high pitched female infant's voice rang passed through the air as the image of that infant with dark blue hair and sea blue eyes came into view.

Hmmm. If my mind remembers it correctly, then she must have been Luce. Assuming that this really is the Katekyo Hitman Reborn verse. After all, I may have just been taking my chances.

"Sorry, kora." A light chuckle emanated from behind me and as I turned around, I was welcomed by another small infant in child. This one being a male infant with glaring blonde, spiky hair and bright blue eyes.

Colonello, without a doubt. I wouldn't miss that strange 'kora' and smirking appearance for anything.

"You don't even looked like you were sorry." I said in my high pitched infant voice before I even had the chance to stop myself. Not that I was scared or anything, for some reason or another I feel very powerful in this body.

In fucking Reborn's body.

"Are you picking a fight here, kora?!" Colonello half-shouted in his infant voice as he walked over to me, his face contorted with annoyance. His steps were quick but in the end, it was still small because of the infant size and before I knew it I have touched the top of my hat and was pleasantly surprised when I felt some kind of slimy creature transform into a small gun right into my small, baby palm.

Wait, hat? And why was there a slimy creature in the top of it?

I couldn't have been him, can't I?

But I had already admitted it to myself.

But before I can think any more, my hands familiarly shot up in Colonello's direction and without missing a heartbeat, amped the gun in his direction, grazing his cheeks with the bullet within a few seconds. Out of sheer pleasure and maybe some soul-possessed insanity, I smirked and said, "Chaos."

It came more of a ciaossu, than anything though. What with my baby vocal cords and all those squeaky stuff.

I could feel the whole air around me tense up as I said that and I took the few minutes of silence to mourn for myself. I was reborn in a world where majority of guys are gorgeous and the minority are at most, semi-gorgeous as a guy.

What the hell, universe. You could have at least turned me into a girl so that I can appreciate this blessing in disguise.

* * *

><p>A few moments past later but most events were too fast to even take note for. Nothing was too noteworthy, mostly, everyone save Luce decided that I was some devil-possessed man, if they don't already think of me that way. Oh and they keep their distance very far away from me. Figures.<p>

But!

Oh good gracious Sepira.

Why am I in a man's body! I wanted to be with him, sure, cause I think he's badass and all that but I do NOT want to be him.

"Such a whiny girl," A voice emanated in my mind but before I can even do anything, it disappeared.

What the fuck.

So I'm not just reborn into some crazed-up world but also hearing voices inside my head, oh that's so delightful!

Before I can do anything, I passed out.

Again.

* * *

><p>A loud whistle blew near my ears.<p>

"What the fuck!" I yelled out to see light. Oh, fuck this all. I stood up and called to nowhere in particular, "I'm in HEAVEN, now?"

"Kinda." A boy that looks like my age said. He had these blue hair and matching blue eyes and he looked dreamy as fuck. Not to mention that he looked like somebody from my game.

He boredly looked at me and said, "There you go again, assuming as usual."

What. This, this stupid jerk.

"Excuse me," his voice went blank and almost sarcastic as he noted, "Last time I checked, I wasn't stupid."

Oh god, what a condescending jerk.

"Oh and please," his blue eyes stared right through my soul as he added, "Stop thinking about such things because unless you don't notice, I can read your mind."

"That's so unfair!" I whined for what seemed like a number of times this day. Oh fuck it all, that voice is right, I am whiny. But then again, it might not be even real.

"Stop your crazy thoughts at once," Blue said it and draw a sword within a second's notice and added, "We're not here to waste any time."

"Then what am I here for?" I looked confused like a little bitch as I added, "Why is death so confusing?"

He sighed.

Sighed of all things.

And then he looked at me with some sort of pity in his blue eyes as he nodded to me and said, "Fine, I'll clear things up."

"First of all," he pointed to me, "Look at yourself, you're in the form you were during your first life."

"Oh." I nodded myself and looked for a mirror but really this place is just so blank. Without talking, the boy simply nodded and created a mirror. I looked at him, "Thanks."

He ignored it and I ignored him. I looked at myself and wow, I am kind of pretty. Not to mention, pretty much bitchy-looking but I don't even care. Cascading brown hair, innocent green eyes. I smiled, perfect.

"Ah please," Blue groaned as he made the mirror disappear and said, "Drill that picture in your memory. You won't be able to see it anymore."

"Next on our list, fuck," he cursed under his breath and muttered, "Why the hell am I doing this job anyway."

He shook his head and plastered on a blank face as he looked at me and added, "Oh yeah, the name is Minato."

"Eh?"

"That's all you need to know." He said sharply, he looked nowhere in between and added, "In this place where we are right now, it's more or less a training room for people like you who are unluckily or luckily reincarnated in a strong person's body."

"The reason why I appear before you," he met my eyes and I felt myself going red, those eyes were to die for, "is because the strongest and most capable HUMAN being here is me."

He paused and added, "Semi-human being anyway. Or quasi. Not that it even matters."

He continued on, "The person that you are going to reincarnate is Chaos-kun, who will be called Reborn. You are free to see his destiny formed as you see fit however, you are to name him Reborn."

"But then again," he paused, "At the moment, the original owner of the body is in it. So, the moment that you return back to it, you might already be Reborn and not Chaos-kun."

"I'll tell you the last few moments in his life before I send you off." He finished.

"Okay?" I looked at him, "So what the fuck am I here for?"

"I'm here to train you," he looked at me and smirked, "You're way too weak to even assume as his reincarnation."

"The reason why you were given a chance to immediately reincarnate was so that I can call back Chaos and gauge his power. So that I can be able to properly use the knowledge as I train you."

He smirked again and I can feel myself transforming into something really, really small.

"Oh and your going to be in an infant-size as we train. No use training your former form when you're not going to use it at all, anyway."

* * *

><p>AN: Pretty short but hey, I will regularly update this every Tuesday starting right now, though some Tuesdays might not be allowed, which will then move it to Wednesday. Thanks for reading and remember to read, review and subscribe. :)


End file.
